LA CANCIÓN DEL PEQUEÑO SIRENO
by ritsuka kuran
Summary: el amor a primera vista aveces es de lo mas hermosos sentimientos pero algunas veces termina en tragedia pero a un así sabiendo las consecuencias siguen con el a un que te lleve a la muerte y lo peor que no sea correspondido esta es la historia de un tritón que se enamora de un humano pero las cosas no salen bien para el joven tritón
1. Chapter 1

LA CANCIÓN DEL PEQUEÑO SIRENITO

bueno este es mi primer facfic los personajes no me pertenecen son de nakamura sensei y bueno la historia en si me pertenece esta inspirado en la canción de vocaloid little mermaid de megurine luka bueno espero que lo disfruten n.n

En lo más profundo del océano se encontraban nadando 3 sirenos que se encontraban admirando desde abajo el cielo donde se veía las aves volar y una gran bola de luz era hermosa esa vista principalmente para el más joven de ellos el tenia el cabello medio corto castaño y de unos ojos esmeralda tan grandes como unas joyas y su piel era blanca y tenía sus facciones muy finas y delicadas era gentil , honesto , cariñoso sin duda alguna es hermoso junto con su nombre misaki es un tritón de 18 años y siempre se preguntaba cómo era estar a ya arriba se decía a el mismo que algún dia ira pero casi le era imposible porque lo mantenían vigilado sus hermanos que era el mayor hiroki de pelos castaños y ojos cafés de carácter sobre protector y malhumorado luego sigue shinobu que tenía el cabello de un color castaño claro y de ojos grises muy impulsivo y protector , ellos 2 no querían que misaki fuera a la superficie por que se arriesga en ser descubierto o peor enamorarse de un humano y se fuera con él no ellos no querían que sucediera eso no querían perderlo hacían todo lo posible para alejarlo de a ya arriba pero no todo se puede evitar mientras a un observaban uno decidió hablar

Hiroki : bueno chicos ya a y que irnos es hora de ir a casa parece que va a ver una tormenta en la superficie

Shinobu: si ,misaki vamos

Misaki : si chicos

Se fueron a su hogar y cuando anocheció todos se fueron a dormir bueno no todos misaki seguía despierto y por un agujero que izo hace tiempo para salirse cuando no lo veían salió y se dijo el mismo que esta noche si iría a la superficie ya estaba apunto de llegar pero empezó ver luces y cosas cayendo al agua le dio miedo y pensó en regresar pero unas voces llamo su atención y decidió salir cuando por fin pudo ver la superficie vio un barco quemándose y gente huyendo a unos botes de pronto escucho un auxilio desde el barco se aventuro en ir cuando llego alado del barco pudo divisar a un hombre debajo de los escombros pidiendo ayuda pero su voz iba perdiéndose cada segundo misaki al ver eso no dudo en ir a rescatarlo le costó trabajo pero lo logro ya lo había sacado y llevado a la costa intento hablarle se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente y al verlo se quedo asombrado el que llevaba arrastrando era un hombre de cabellos plateados y de piel muy blanca y suave para misaki fue como un tesoro encontrado se quedo viendo su rostro por varios minutos y en ellos se hacia una preguntaba como serian sus ojos de pronto se dio cuenta que su respiración era muy débil entonces se preocupo y le dio respiración de boca a boca varias minutos pasaron hasta que el peli plata reacciono y tomo una gran bocada de aire y respiraba mas y veía a su alrededor pero estaba muy obscuro por ser de noche y entre la obscuridad diviso unos ojos verde esmeralda que lo miraban entonces reacciono y se puso a la defensiva , misaki tan solo se hecho para atrás y vio bien y pudo ver sus ojos eran violetas para el eran hermosos pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las voz de aquel hombre

Peli plata : ¿quién eres?

Misaki : tranquilo yo solo te saque de donde estabas atrapado y te traje a la orilla me llamo misaki y ¿tu?

Peli plata : usami Akihito y como me encontraste y de donde saliste esos ojos no los reconozco no estabas en la fiesta ¿verdad?

Misaki : yo estaba en el agua cuando vi el barco quemarse

Usami : bueno gracias por salvarme misaki y dime tu …

De pronto se escucharon voces y luces que empezaban a iluminar en donde estaban ellos dos misaki dio un salto en el mar pero usami logro ver que no tenia pies si no una cola

Usami : una sirena…. me salvo sus ojos …..

Sirviente : príncipe Akihito gracias a dios está bien tenía miedo de que le pasara algo

Usami : si …. Estoy bien no se preocupen

Usami a un sorprendido no se quitaba la imagen de los ojos y su cola no se lo podía creer que una sirena lo haiga salvado quería volverlo a ver; desde el agua misaki veía la escena

Misaki : así que usami era un príncipe

pero al verlo su corazón latía mas fuerte al recordar sus ojos su rostro eran como imanes que lo atraían


	2. alguien de mi pasado

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo esta vez lo hice un poco largo y yo pensé hacerlo corto com capítulos pero creo que tendrán un poquito más com bueno a un asi espero y que lo disfruten, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creadora nakamura sensei utilice unas canciones de mermaid melody como la canción de sara

LA CANCION DEL PEQUEÑO SIRENITO: CAPITULO 2

Misaki al estar mucho tiempo admirándolo desde el agua y no saber que sentimientos eran aquellos que sentía en ese preciso momento pero eran cálidos pero al darse cuenta oyó unas voces que se le hacían familiares y al voltearse vio que eran sus hermanos que parecían enojados, misaki sintió miedo al verlos con esas caras nunca antes los había visto así, hiroki y shinobu llegaron donde misaki estaba escondido y lo cogieron de las manos y se lo llevaron arrastrando de nuevo a las profundidades del mar lo llevaron a su hogar en cuanto entraron hiroki levanto la voz y dijo

Hiroki: en qué demonios estabas pensando, porque te dejaste ver ante un humano y peor por que fuiste a la superficie pudo a verte pasado algo

Shinobu: y cómo demonios te fuiste sin que nos diéramos cuenta, se acabo desde ahora dormiremos todos en una misma habitación ya ni siquiera te podemos dejar solo en la noche

Misaki: alto hay porque tanto empeño en mantenerme vigilado yo solo quiero ser libre y poder ir a la superficie a conocer , explorar y poder volverlo a ver…

Hiroki: ¿a quién quieres volver a ver?

Misaki: aaa…aaa.. Nadie – estoy mintiendo ; quiero volver a ver a usami parece tonto esto pero creo que me enamore de él a primera vista …..

Hiroki: no será que quieres volver a ver a ese peli plata, pues olvídalo no lo veras otra vez no lo permitiré

Misaki: pero hiro…

Hiroki: no y se acabo esta noche será la última que paces solo en tu habitación y ni te atrevas a salirte, de nuevo ya que vamos a estar vigilando la puerta ¿verdad shinobu?

Shinobu: así es mejor ve a tu habitación nosotros tenemos que hablar hiroki y yo de algo muy importante

Misaki: algún día seré libre de tomar mis decisiones y podre ser capaz de estar con el ser que amo a un que muera

Shinobu: no digas eso , nunca sucederá no te irás como rits….. – hiroki le tapo la boca pero misaki si presto atención a lo que estaba diciendo ahora si le darían respuestas quieran o no

Misaki: ¿que no me dejaras ir como a quien shinobu?

Shinobu: no… a nadie..

Hiroki: ya basta de discusiones, misaki vete a tu habitación ahora

Misaki: no antes de que me respon…-no alcanzo a terminar ya que hiroki lo llevo a su habitación a jalones y cuando lo metió y lo encerró, misaki forcejeaba la perilla de la puerta pero no podía abrirla entonces nuevamente huyo por su agujero secreto y paso por debajo de donde hiroki y shinobu estaban hablando luego se detuvo cuando oyó algo que le llamo la atención

Hiroki: shinobu por poco lo arruinas, casi le dices sobre ritsu

Shinobu: pero se está repitiendo la misma historia, no lo podemos permitir no quiero perder de nuevo a un hermano por cual de un insignificante humano

Misaki al oír eso se quedo paralizado, como que otro hermano no lo entendía no recuerda a ver tenido otro y como que la misma historia necesitaba respuestas pero no sabía, donde conseguirlas necesitaba ayuda tal vez si oye un poco mas su plática de sus hermanos

Hiroki: no se volverá a repetir ahorita lo llevaremos con isaka para que nuevamente le borre la memoria y listo

Shinobu: espero y sea así no quiero pasar por lo mismo…. Y todo por la maldita culpa de la bruja del mar aikawa…. Por su culpa ritsu cabo su propia tumba

Hiroki: lo sé pero lo bueno es que misaki no sabe donde se encuentra y tenemos eso a favor, bueno dejemos esto atrás y llevemos a ahora mismo a misaki con isaka , no quería volverlo hacer pero no nos queda de otra

Shinobu: si vamos

Misaki al escuchar eso se fue nadando muy rápido de su hogar casi no entendía nada, tenia un hermano al que no recordaba cómo era eso posible y por que habían borrado su memoria para que no lo recordara pues que había hecho el.

Al darse cuenta se encontraba en el cementerio de barcos le dio miedo y quería regresar pero al escuchar una canción que provenía de uno de los barcos decidió ir a ver quién era al llegar pudo ver a un joven sireno de pelos negros y de ojos vedes esmeralda como lo suyos su rostro parecía triste y llena de odio pero al oír mejor su canción entendió mas la letra y era así

En la última página del cuento de hadas,

Como una tragedia de nuevo el final se describió,

Y de vista perdí el corazón de este único ser en que siempre mi alma confió,

El amor y los sueños no son nada más que castillos de arena, efímeros y desmoronándose ante ti un que eso no era lo que deseabas tu,

Pero a un no he podido olvidar la canción que escuche la que tu sin cesar no dejabas de cantar,

Cada vez que la oigo sonar pienso que puede ser que el ayer pueda un día regresar,

Y que voy a volver y que estas cadenas que hoy me someten con tantas penas pronto me voy a liberar volviendo a reencontrarme con el mar,

Ya está claro ya que el amor superara cualquier bloqueo,

Incluso se, que cambiara nuestro destino, si lo creo

La mala estrella al fin se apagara la ignorare que venza mi deseo.

A misaki le pareció triste la canción ya no quería escucharla le ería mucho el corazón pero a un sonaba esa canción en su cabeza hasta que grito

Misaki: ¡!para ya ¡

El pelinegro al oir eso paro de cantar y si fijo su vista en la puerta y dijo

Peli negro: quien esta hay, muéstrate ahora mismo

Misaki no le quedo de otra y salió a la vista, y el pelinegro al verlo se quedo pasmado no podía creerlo era…

Peli negro : misaki….

Misaki: heeee ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Peli negro: no me reconoces soy ritsu tu hermano mayor

Misaki al oír eso se quedo petrificado como podía encontrarse aquí con su hermano del que no tiene recuerdos sobre el, todo era muy confuso como era posible que todo se le cruzara de repente


End file.
